Vacuum suctioning units are generally provided in electric cleaner and used to suction air containing dusts.
A vacuum suction unit is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2013-0091841 (Published Date: Aug. 20, 2013), which is a prior art document.
The vacuum suction unit includes a motor, an impeller connected to the motor through a rotation shaft to suction air through rotation thereof, and a guide member disposed adjacent to the impeller to guide air discharged from the impeller.
The guide member includes a body part disposed below the impeller, a first guide vane disposed on a side surface of the body part to guide air discharged from the impeller, and a second guide vane disposed on a bottom surface of the body part and connected to the first guide vane to guide the air moving by the guidance of the first guide vane.
In case of the guide member according to the prior art document, the first guide vane is inclinedly disposed to allow air to flow in a direction in which the air discharged from the impeller flows, thereby reducing a flow loss. However, in the even case, the first guide vane has a large entrance angle to cause a problem in flow loss.